Voyeurisme
by VegetaYouShoulveComeOver
Summary: Hinata est acceptée dans une agence dans laquelle elle va s'entraîner tout l'été dans l'espoir de devenir une Idole. Shikamaru, lui a déjà fait ses débuts, mais n'est tant emballé que ça, disons qu'il a perdu la petite étincelle. Il fait partit du nouveau groupe phare, et surtout le seul groupe pour l'instant de la Tsunade Entertainement nommé Leaf Curl Virus, un boysband.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers : Alors les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, Ô monde cruel, que c'est triste, ils appartiennent en effet à Masashi Kishimoto ^^"**

_So, je suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire, parce que j'avais besoin de me renouveler, en ce qui concerne mes anciennes fics, on peut les considérer en hiatus, mais pas définitivement arrêtées, je pense..._

_En ce qui concerne la fic, alors, ce sont les personnages de Naruto, propulsé dans le monde des idols, donc voilà, ce n'est pas l'univers ninja ^^"_

_J'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais bon me connaissant je ne sais pas si je vais respecter les délais, parce que je suis une sale feignante, comme Shika :p Je vais faire de mon mieux quand même hein ;)_

_Le chapitre 1 est déjà écrit, et le 2 est en cours, voilà voilà :D_

_Enjoy !_

**Prologue**

Le cours de Maths, ça devait vraiment être la matière la plus pourrie au monde, pensa elle. Mais qu'en est-il lorsqu'il s'agit en plus des dernières heures de cours de la semaine ? Ouai là ça devient frustrant... Et si, on en rajoute une couche, et qu'en faite c'est le seul rempart entre vous, et votre entraînement de danse dans une heure ? On y arrive enfin ! Là ça devient carrément chiant...

Voici ce que donnait le monologue intérieur d'Hinata en cet instant. Même si on pouvait le résumer à : " Pourvu que ça finisse vite !"

Quand enfin retentissa la sonnerie, ce fut la première à se lever pour vite quitter cet empire de l'ennui.

De plus, cela annonçait enfin les Vacances d'étés et donc la fin de sa seconde.

Sortie du lycée elle se mit en route pour l'agence dans laquelle elle avait été acceptée ici à Tokyo, à la Tsunade Entertainment comme trainee. Malgrès le fait qu'elle soit l'ex-héritière de la Hyûga Corporation; ils avaient décidé de lui laisser une chance (contrairement à son bien-aimé patriarche), estimé son talent, et pour cela, elle leur en était reconnaissante.

Finalement arrivée, elle entra dans les locaux de l'agence et se dirigea vers une secrètaire, pour prendre des informations quand à où, quand et surtout avec qui elle devait s'entraîner, tout ça quoi.

La jeune femme avec un sourire plus qu'hypocrite, lui donna une feuille qui contenait toute ces informations. Exemptée d'ouvrir la bouche par ce moyen, elle retourna immédiatement à son ordinateur, ignorant cordialement la Hyûga qui se tenait toujours devant son bureau. C'est bien par politesse que celle-ci lui adressa un vague merci avant de s'eclipser dans les vestiaires pour se changer puis se rendre en salle de danse. Elle prit son temps car de toutes manières elle avait bien trois quart d'heures d'avances. Fin prête, elle déembula dans les couloirs à la recherche de la bonne salle, elle tomba par hasard sur une salle d'où elle entendit de la musique à travers la porte.

Elle l'entrouvra, et son regard fut immédiatement attirée par l'utilisateur de la salle, par lui, lui exerçant son art à la perfection.

Sauvage et insolemment beau.

Parfait dans ses mouvements.

Naturel, fier dans sa posture.

Lui, tout simplement, sans artifices.

Shikamaru...

**Fin Prologue**

J'espère que ça vous a plut ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Et surtout, j'espère que j'aurais plein de rewiews :p Genre si c'est bien, rewiewez et si c'est mal ben rewiewez quand même :p Je ne donne pas d'ordre, je plaisante bien évidemment ^^"

Tchüss :D


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin le chapitre 1 ! Bon il est court mais pour me faire pardonner de cette attente, je poste immédiatement le chapitre 2 à la suite, vous voyez je suis gentille ;)**_

_**Merci à Marra13 pour sa rewiew qui m'a beaucoup motivé :D**_

_**Sur ce,**_

_**Enjoy !**_

**Voyeurisme : Chapitre 1 **

POV Shikamaru :

- Galère...

Je me laissais tomber au sol d'épuisement. J'adorais vraiment danser, après tout c'était ma passion, et j'avais réussi à en faire mon métier mais bon sang ce que c'était crevant ! Dans ces moments là, j'avais l'impression que toutes essences vitales m'avait été ponctionnée. Fouish, pouf ! Envolée, aspirée hors de mon corp. S'envolant pour partir définitivement tout en me faisant un énorme fuck pour bien me faire comprendre qu'on m'avait carrément entubé... J'étais blasé tout simplement car même si la vie d'Idol pouvait sembler attrayante, nous appelant de manière tentatrice, du genre : " Viens mon petit, nous allons te rendre célébre, riche même ! Tu vais voir, tu vas t'éclater mon pote !" Mais finalement ça ressemblais plus à une grosse sodomie organisée, et la victime étant bien sûr consentante. Je m'étais fait aussi bien que tout les autres défoncé l'anus par cette bande de requin, étant devenu un simple pantin, dénué de libre arbitre et désormais de toute énergie.

Je l'avais bien profond, clairement et sûrement. Car si mon corp n'en pouvait plus de ce rythme infernal que l'on nous imposait, si il y avait bien une chose qui ne concordait pas avec le style de vie que j'avais adopté, bien malgré moi, c'était le repos. Un mot qui sonnait fort mal dans la bouche de toutes les personnes de mon entourages mais laissait un goût amer dans la mienne.

Telle une ombre maligne et fourbe, le besoin de reconnaissance se tient tapis dans le noir, attendant sournoisement qu'une personne vaniteuse ou tout simplement stupide ne passe à sa portée, histoire de pouvoir l'inciter à choisir de son plein gré cette vie merdique sous le feu des projecteurs, à aller s'enfermer elle-même dans une cage dorée tout en se passant toujours par sa propre volonté les chaînes en argent tape-à-l'oeil qui l'asserviront. Cette personne étant devenue esclave volontairement car ayant signé un contrat, elle se retrouve désormais coincé, ayant jetée les clefs qui aurait pu la délivrer bien loin hors du périmétre de la cage dans laquelle elle est faite prisonnière, et c'est en général à ce moment-là qu'elle capte ce qui lui arrive, forcément trop tard.

Pour moi c'est trop à supporter, car malgré mon QI plutôt avantageux, je me suis aussi laissé enjoliver par toutes les conneries qu'on m'avait raconté sur cette vie et ces avantages... Et maintenant, l'ahurissement étant passé, je me prenais toute cette merde en pleine face. Un animal blessé et acculé dans un coin, tel était ma situation. J'avais été con, mais alors très con ! Comme quoi même les plus intelligents n'était pas à l'abris de la bétise humaine.

C'était juste galère, j'aimerais tellement ne pas être victime de l'asservissement volontaire que l'on m'imposait et que j'acceptais avec le sourire, quoiqu'un peu coinscé. Rien que m'allonger dans l'herbe, mes écouteurs dans les oreilles et observer tranquillement les nuages. Paisiblement, sans me presser, être moi et rien d'autre, tout ça avait un goût de paradis volé.

- Allez les feignants ! On se bouge ! C'est pas encore parfait alors on recommence encore une fois ! fit Kiba, essayant sûrement de galbaniser ses maigres troupes.

- Ok Nee-san ! s'exita Naruto, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec tout ce que disait son très cher Leader.

Je regardais quelques peu les deux énergumènes de travers, il me coupait dans mon élan de pensées suicidaires et en plus c'était pour nous forcer à continuer de s'entraîner ? Notre pause elle avait duré quoi, cinq minutes ?!

- On vient juste de se poser, tu exagères ! protestais-je.

- Chut sale paresseux, on reprend ! l'appuya de nouveau Naruto.

- Fais chier, faillot.

Je marmonnais doucement, histoire de ne pas me faire jeter.

Pff, avec eux j'avais des fois l'impression d'être un déchet, cependant, il m'arrivait d'avoir pitié aussi. Ils étaient tellement bouffés par le système qu'ils voulaient toujours se défoncer, repoussant sans cesses leurs limites... Mais pourquoi ? Pour blinder le portefeuille de leur agence quand eux-même n'était payer qu'un salaire de misère ? Pour être adulés par des fans hystèriques jusqu'à devenir des has-been dans seulement quelques années ? Pourquoi ?! Si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer leur délire de merde ! Tout cela ne rimait strictement à rien.

Trimer comme une crevard pour que dalle... Tout cela me fatiguait mais d'une force ! Mon corps me lachait, mon esprit m'abandonnait, se sentant obstrué dans sa soif de liberté. Je...

...BOOM !

Coupé dans ma réfléxion presque philosique, je me tourne vers le fauteur de trouble qui s'est étalé au sol à l'embrasure de la porte.

Mouais, étrange.

- Je... Je...Désolé.

Apparement quelqu'un s'était cassé la gueule par terre alors qu'il nous espionnait. Navrant.

- Mais c'est pas grave ! lui hurla presque dessus le blond excité du groupe tout en la relevant. Comment tu t'appelles ? Dis ! DIS !

- Euh... Hinata, hésita-elle visiblement à lui répondre.

Et il commença à l'interroger, espèrant qu'elle lui déballe sa vie, semblait-il. Que quelqu'un la libère de ce débile sérieux, je ne souhaiterais pas ce sort à mon pire ennemis ! Observant jusqu'ici en silence, Gaara le sauveur de ces dames vient justement lui sauver la mise en distrayant le dit débile mentale excité de Naruto. Comme quoi il existait des roux qui possédait une âme, même si jusqu'ici j'en doutait pour Gaara.

Elle profita de cette occasion pour s'échapper la coquine.

Elle s'appelait Hinata et était une nouvelle trainee donc ? Ouai, moyennement intéressant.

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

**_A tout de suite pour le chapitre 2 :D_  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Héhé comme je disais voici le chapitre 2 :D**_

_**Enjoy !**_

**Voyeurisme : Chapitre 2**

P.O.V Kiba

Je m'observais bouger dans le miroir de la salle de danse... C'était nul, je trouvais toujours que je faisais tout mal. J'avais ce besoin incessant de me surpasser, de faire mieux. Aucunes remarques négatives ne pouvaient m'atteindre, car il n'y avait pas d'oeil plus critique que le mien et celui-ci était constamment rivé sur ma personne, j'ai nommé moi-même. J'étais toujours le dernier à quitter la salle d'entraînement, le premier était évidemment Shikamaru, fait non surprenant.

Naruto quand à lui, essayait toujours de s'attarder le plus longtemps possible à mes côtés, néanmoins sa patience ayant des limites il finissait par partir à contre-coeur et surtout lessivé. De mon côté, je n'étais pas non plus à toutes épreuves, je veux dire que j'étais bien évidemment crevé aussi, cependant pour le bien du groupe je ne faiblissant jamais dans mes efforts. Bien que des fois j'avais l'impression d'être le seul à me préocuper du bien du groupe. Je m'investit à fond dedans, et étant quelqu'un de persévérant je fais de mon mieux, pour nous, pour eux.

Peut-être étais-je trop fidèle, trop semblable à un chien qui étant le meilleur ami de l'homme n'en démords pas malgré les difficultés, mais je préférais largement être un clébard qu'une larve. D'ailleurs en pensant aux chiens, je me rappelais de mon chien qui m'attendait sagement à l'appartement. Pris de remords, je me décidais à rentrer pour nourrir mon gentil toutou, Akamaru, mon ami le plus cher.

Je marchais tranquillement dans les rues agitées de la capitale, seulement éclairé par la lumière des réverbères et celle des paneaux publicitaires, quand je me fis accoster par une fille, une fan...

Merde, j'avais oublié de me couvrir, quelle négligence !

- Oh my god ! Tu es Kiba des Leaf Curl Virus ?! Kya ! Je peux prendre une photo avec toi ?! Steuplaît ! STEUPLAÎT ! hurla-t'elle, me perçant les tympans.

Comme si j'en avais envie maugréais-je intérieurement. Mais j'acceptais finalement, plus par amabilité que par réelle gentillesse.

- Ok viens-là.

- MICI !

La fausse blonde penturlurée comme une voiture volée passa alors un bras autour de mes épaules pour prendre sa foutu photo. Je fus pris de nausée par la suite, et pour cause ! Son parfum bas de gamme dont elle avait très certainement abusé m'assaillit les narines, l'odeur plus qu'épouventable me donnait des hauts le coeur, mais je me força tout de même à aboré un sourire tout de même crispé, pour conserver les apparences.

- C'est bon ! Kya ! J'y crois pas t'es trop un chou ! s'enthousiasma-t'elle ensuite.

Ne savait-elle que hurler bon sang ! Heureusement elle semblait enfin décidée à me foutre la paix, elle me plaqua avant de se casser, un gros baiser tout collant de gloss sur la joue, me laissant choqué devant tant de culot, sur le trottoir.

- Répugnant, lachais-je une fois la chieuse partit tout en tentant par le moyen de la manche de mon pull de retirer la matière gluante qui maccule ma joue gauche.

Reprenant mes esprits, je continue enfin mon chemin jusqu'à atteindre finalement l'appartement.

- Akamaru ! m'écriais-je quand je fus accueillis par mon chien venu immédiatement se jeter dans bras une fois que j'eus passé le pas de la porte.

- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt, me salue Shino à sa façon.

Il peut sembler froid, mais le glaçon ici, c'est loin d'être lui.

- Tu mets toujours trois plombes, c'est chiant, me critique Shikamaru comme à son habitude.

- Sas'ke, t'as nourri Akamaru comme je te l'ai demandé ? demandais-je au vrai glaçon de cet appart.

- Hn, répondit celui-ci.

Quand je disais que c'était pas Shino le glaçon !

- Ca veut dire oui ! fait automatiquement Naruto. Du moins je crois...

- Naruto-baka ! Si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour parler à ma place, je te sonnerais ! s'énerve Sasuke.

- Roh mais Sasu-chan, pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi ! se met à dramatiser Naruto.

- Urusei ! Et puis ne m'appelles pas Sasu-chan, teme !

- Fermez-là tout les deux, m'interposais-je. Vous soulez.

- Hn.

- D'accord Leader ! s'écrie Naruto avec un grand sourire.

- Faillot, entendais-je marmonner Shikamaru.

- Pourquoi t'as un truc poisseux sur la joue ? me demanda Gaara, qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas dit un mot.

- Je me suis fait stalker par une pseudo harajuku en rentrant, eurk, je me sens violer tu sais ?

- Je vois, répondit-il placidement.

- T'as mangé ?

- Non, les autres si mais ce qu'ils avaient préparé me plaisait pas.

Je rêve où il m'a sortit une longue phrase...? Gaara, tu peux être surprenant des fois !

- Okay, ramens ça te va ?

- Euh mou...

- DES RAMENS ! Moi je suis toujours partant pour des ramens ! l'interrompis en hurlant Naruto, pourtant à l'autre bout du salon.

- Je t'ai pas invité ! le chambrais-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Bouhou... chouina-t'il.

- Roh t'es vraiment un bouffon des fois ! j'étais consterné. Tu vois pas que je plaisante, ramènes tes fesses dans la cuisine Bakayaro.

- J'arrive !

Quel énergumène ce gosse...

**Fin du deuxième chapitre.**

_**En espérant que ça vous ait plus et que j'aurais pleeeeins de rewiews :P On se voit au prochain chapitre ^^"**_


End file.
